fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Extinct Volcano
Information The Extinct Volcano was once brimmed with lava and ash fields, however, the magma chamber mysteriously solidified causing no more lava to flow. Where ash once scattered the land, a lush forest grew. And caves once too hot to explore are now quite cold and safe to explore, unless you count the monsters that have taken residence... Layout * Base Camp: '''Base camp is located on a grassy ridge over looking the forest. Jumping down to the north leads into area 1 whilst going west, carrying on along the ridge, takes you to area 2. * '''Area 1: '''Area 1 is a part of the forest with a river running through the middle. Herbivores like to graze here. Following the river to the north takes you to area 5, climbing vines to the south takes you back to base camp. * '''Area 2: '''Area 2 is located on a sloped ridge also looking over the forest. There is grass in the south but less in the north. There are plenty of small ledges to jump off. Jumping into the forest in the northeast takes you to area 3, heading north takes you to area 4. * '''Area 3: Area 3 is an area is dense forest shaped like a long corridor. Water that you can fish in is found in the south. Heading north takes you to area 5 whilst heading southwest takes you to area 12. * 'Area 4: '''Area 4 is another ridge but this time there is no grass in sight, but the summit is. Heading north takes you to area 6, jumping off to the east takes you to area 5. * '''Area 5: '''Area 5 is a clearing in the forest right next to the volcano side, a river runs through the centre horizontally and goes into the side of the volcano. heading through a cave in the west takes you to area 7. * '''Area 6: '''Area 6 is the summit of the volcano, flying wyverns like to rest here. The caldera of the volcano is still found in the south, jumping down it takes you to area 7. jumping off to the west, however, takes you to area 12. * '''Area 7: '''Area 7 is a cave within the volcano shaped like a wide diagonal line. Going down from the northeast takes you to area 8. * '''Area 8: '''Area 8 is a large area where the magma chamber would've been, however it has been solidified and the ground is made of obsidian. Rare minerals can be mined here. A path to the northeast takes you to area 9. * '''Area 9: '''Area 9 is a very large cave, however, The cave is extremely dark making it difficult to see without torch or light coming from a monster. A path to the west leads to area 10. * '''Area 10: '''Area 10 is a narrow winding cave that is also extremely dark. The path splits of at parts and loops back on itself at others. A path in the southeast takes you to area 11. * '''Area 11: '''Area 11 is an open topped cave with a part of it in the forest. The veggie elder is found here. a path in the west takes you back to the forest and to area 12. * '''Area 12: ' Area 12 is a part of the forest located at the side of a cliff. The river continues out of the cliff and makes a pond in the centre of the area, rare fish are found here. A path in the west takes you back to area 3. Monsters * '''Small: '''Aptonoth, Bullfango, Felyne, Melynx, Bnahabra, Kelbi, Mosswine, Velociprey, Conga, Genprey, Altaroth, Giggi, Jaggi, Jaggia, Rhenoplos, Konchu. * '''Large: '''Gendrome, Velocidrome, Great Jaggi, Bulldrome, Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Yian Garuga, Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Rajang, Furious Rajang, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Tigrex, Chameleos, Arzuros, Brute Tigrex, Volvidon, Zinogre, Astalos, Blue Thunder Lord Astalos, Deadeye Yian Garuga, Dreadking Rathalos, Dreadqueen Rathian, Grimclaw Tigrex, Malfestio, Najarala, Nerscylla, Redhelm Arzuros, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Drilltusk Tetsucabra, Thunderlord Zinogre, Lumeterre, Solmaron, Shojorai Notes * Feel free to use this area in your games, add your own monsters, or correct spelling/grammar errors. Just ask me first. Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310